Trouble for the Trickster Trio
by CP-Believer
Summary: After the movie jack decides to punish Lock, Shock, and Barrel. They test his nerves and he ends up spanking the three.
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble for the Trickster Trio**

**By CP-Believer**

**A/N I give TwilightObsessed91 credit for this. We were watching Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas when she said "Those three are my favorite characters, but it bugs me that they never get punished." and asked someone to write something for it. I said I would do it and she agreed that it was fine as long as it wasn't too much trouble. So here we go, this takes place pretty much right after the movie. TwilightObsessed91 also came up with the title for me. **

Jack towered over the three trick-or-treaters, arms folded across his chest. All three children trembled, their faces holding worry underneath their masks.

"I gave you three, specific orders NOT to take Sandy to Oogie. Did I not?" he hissed.

"W-well yeah but-" Lock started.

"So why did you three deliberately disobey me?"

"Well be-because w-we…" Shock trailed off, obviously terrified.

"I'm waiting." Jack said impatiently.

"Because we…" Barrel also trailed off. In fact, they had no idea why they had brought Sandy Claus to him besides the fact that they wanted to disobey Jack.

"Um…" Shock thought for a moment. "O-Oogie wanted us to b-bring Sandy to him and a-and we w-were scared to disobey h-him." she lied. Jack new very well that she was lying. He knew that they had WANTED to bring Sandy to Oogie. And he was getting pretty annoyed with these kids.

**A/N WARNING: Next chapter should contain corporal punishment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: Contains spanking. Either this chapter or the next.**

Jack forced lock, Shock, and Barrel to stay in a spare room upstairs. He needed to think. Those kids needed to know that they must behave. They had to be punished. But Jack didn't know a thing about disciplining children. He couldn't remember how he would get punished as a kid. And he obviously couldn't lock them up in jail. They were just kids! He sighed and went over to Sally.

"Hello my dear." she said smiling.

"Hello Sally. What am to do with those three?"

"I don't know." she sighed.

"They have to be punished. But I don't know what to do!" he sat down and held his skull in his hands. "What do you think Oogie did to them?"

"Probably yell at them. He'd probably scare them into behaving."

"Yeah, your probably right."

Jack decided to go outside and get a brath of air.

"Jack! Jack!" he spun around to see the mayor.

"Yes Mayor?"

"You must do something about those three brats!"

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel?"

"Yes. I thought you said you'd take care of them!"

"I left them in a room. They escaped?"

"Well I guess because they are out causing trouble again."

"Don't worry Mayor. They WILL be punished!"

The mayor's head turned to the happy side again. "Thank you Jack. Of course you will!"

Jack walked over to the children and scooped all three up in his arms, dragging them back to his house. He walked upstairs and brought them into a random room. He sat them down a bed and stood in front of them, glaring sternly into their eyes.

"Why did you three sneak out?"

"We were scared." Lock said.

"Why did you three disobey me?"

"It was Lock's idea!" Shock said suddenly.

"I don't care who's idea it was, you three disobeyed me."

Lock decided to be the brave one to stand against Jack.

"Yes! Because you aren't the boss of us!"

Shock stared at him with wide eyes. Jack closed his eye sockets and took a deep breath to calm down.

**A/N I thought up the idea of Shock blaming Lock for bringing Santa to Oogie. Then I remembered that it actually was!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: This chapter DOES have spanking.**

Jack grabbed the hands of the three children and yanked them up forcefully. He knelt down so that he was at eye level with the children.

"You three have the count of three to apologize for nearly killing Sandy and Sally, sneaking out, and back talking." Jack looked at Lock when he said the last part. Then he added "All three of you."

"One."

"We're sorry." Shock lied.

"Two."

"We shouldn't have disobeyed you." Barrel agreed.

Jack looked at Lock, waiting for an apology. But it never came.

"Three." he said slowly. Still no answer. Lock just pouted, arms crossed over his chest.

"Fine." Jack said and sat on the bed. He spun the three kids around and looked into their eyes.

"Let us go!" Lock demanded.

Jack growled and grabbed their hands. He pulled them over his lap and started swatting their bottoms.

Shock yelped with the first few swats out of surprise. Then all three started screaming and kicking.

"Let us go!" Shock screeched.

"What the heck are you doing?" Lock shouted.

"Stop! It huuuuuurts." Barrel whined.

Obviously these children had never been spanked before. Jack was slightly amused, but he wouldn't show it.

"Jack!" Shock cried out. Jack felt a pang of guilt with every smack. But he shook it off.

"Jack! It hurts." barrel repeated.

"It's a punishment. It's supposed to hurt, Barrel."

"What the heck are you doing?" Lock screamed.

"Spanking you three, Lock. Don't tell me you've never had a spanking before."

Jack knew they hadn't, but he was still shocked. These three were horribly behaved.

"A spanking?" Shock sobbed. Jack stopped, but wouldn't let them get up. He wasn't sure if he should continue or not. He let them up and stood.

"Stay here." he ordered as they tried to run out the doors. With what these children had just endured, they didn't dare disobey him. Jack locked the window and shut the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Jack walked outside, locking the front door. _

"_Hi Jack. Where are Lock, Shock, and Barrel?"_

"_Locked in a spare room in my house." Jack grumbled._

"_Still deciding what to do?"_

"_No, I just…"_

"_What DID you do?"_

"_Um…" Jack knew the mayor probably wouldn't have a problem with him spanking them, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Had he been too harsh?_

"_I'm trying to decide if I was too harsh or gave in too easily." Jack said, ignoring his question._

"_Too harsh? What did you say? You've scolded them before Jack."_

"_I didn't scold them. In fact, I don't think I said that much."_

"_Not scold…" the Mayor said, trying to think. He finally pieced it together and caught up with Jack who, by now, was walking away._

"_Jack!" the Mayor called. "What did you do to them?"_

"_I spanked them Mayor, ok?"_

_Like Jack had predicted, the Mayor wasn't worried or upset. In fact, he seemed kind of happy._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. But, they've never been punished like that before."_

"_That explains so much." the Mayor said._

_Jack gave a weak smile. "I just, I gave them probably about ten swats and they were already in tears, but they disobeyed me, they snuck out, they cause mischief day after day, and then Lock kept running his mouth and ugh! I don't know what to do."_

_Jack walked home and went up to the room where the trio were. Lock, Shock, and Barrel were standing there, hands behind their backs._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This is what was happening while Jack was gone.**

Jack locked the window and left. Shock had tears all down her cheeks. She had never been spanked before! Of course, none of them had.

Barrel's face was red with embarrassment and Lock's was red with anger.

All three were rubbing their bottoms.

"How dare he spank us!"

"Lock, plase-"Shock started.

"No! He's not the boss of us!" Lock interrupted.

"Lock, please don't tell him that! Your just gonna get us into more trouble!" she begged.

"It hurrrrrrrts!" Barrel whined, jumping up and down.

"Lock please, he looked guilty. Like he was truly sorry he did that. He won't again. I can assure you."

The two oldest continued arguing until they heard the front door open. They all stood there, silent, hands behind their backs. All three were resisting the urge to rub their burning behinds.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello Lock, Shock, Barrel."

They all looked up at him.

"Are you three sorry?"

Shock and Barrel nodded sincerely. They truly were sorry this time.

"Lock?"

"No!" he snapped. "And your not the boss of me so you can't punish me!"

Jack sighed. "Shock, Barrel, you two can go downstairs. Do not leave the living room."

"Why Jack? I thought you were done punishing us." Shock said fearfully.

"I'm not sure yet!" he snapped, causing the two to dart down the stairs.

"Lock. I am an adult and you are a child. Which means I CAN punish you. AND I am the Pumpkin King."

Lock gulped and dashed for the door but Jack grabbed his tail and pulled him back. Jack sat on the bed and held the fighting boy in his hands, about a foot off the ground. Lock stopped struggling and glared up at Jack.

"Put. Me. Down." he demanded. Jack shook his head and sighed, gently putting the boy over his lap…again. Before Jack did anything Lock started kicking and throwing his fists into the air.

"No! No! Let me go! Lemme go!" he whined. Jack looked down at the struggling boy. He was tempted to ask again if Lock was sorry, but he knew Lock would say yes just to avoid punishment. He brought his hand down firmly, but making sure not to injure the boy. He repeated this action multiple times before the begging began.

"I'm sorry Jack! Just please, stop! Stooooooooop!"

"Lock, I know you're lying and just saying that to get out of this position." he said sternly increasing his strength and speed for about five smacks.

"You **smack** knew what **smack **you were doing **smack **and knew what would happen." he brought his hand down a few more times then stopped with the sobbing boy over his lap. "Yet you did it anyway. And then refused to apologize." he lifted Lock up and set him on the ground. He grabbed Lock's hand and walked down stairs to the living room. Much to Jack's surprise, Shock and Barrel were standing in the living room.

"Sit down on the couch." he told the kids. None of them did.

"Couch, now." he demanded and all three jumped onto the couch as quick as they could.

Jack walked out of the house for a second to call Sally over. He shut the door while talking to Sally, but the trio could hear what they were saying. They were whispering about what else he should do. Sally was horrified when he told her that he spanked them.

"We have to go back to our tree house." Lock whispered.

"No way!" Shock whispered menacingly, venom dripping from her tone. "Do you want to get spanked again?" she demanded.

He shook his head no. "My butt STILL hurts."

"So does mine." Barrel complained.

"Me too." Shock sighed. Jack came back in.

"Go back to your tree house." he decided and all three took the opportunity to dash out the door. Jack smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N This is the conversation me and TwilightObsessed91 had.

**We were finishing The Nightmare Before Christmas.**

"**You know what bugs me?" she asked.**

"**No what? Do you not like this movie?"**

"**Dude. We're watching this at MY house and this is MY movie. Why would I own it if I didn't like it?" she laughed.**

"**Good point. And I'm a girl."**

"**Yeah. So?"**

"**So you called me dude."**

"**You….fine. Chic. We're watching this at my-" I covered her mouth with my hand and she licked it.**

"**Ew! Did you just LICK my hand?" I laughed.**

"**It's your fault for covering my mouth. Anyways, I love this movie. But after they lead the Mayor to Jack they just DROP out of the story line!"**

"**No they don't. They throw that snowball at Jack."**

"**Yes but that has nothing to do with the plot, they never get punished either! I mean, they're my favorite characters but it bugs me when someone does something bad and doesn't get punished."**

"**What about you?"**

"**Besides that." she gets on her laptop.**

"**I saw this pic and asked somebody to write a story for it. They said yes, but it isn't finished yet."**

"**I could write it real quick!" I offered.**

"**No CP-Believer. I couldn't-"**

"**It's fine. You're right. They need to be punished."**

"**But-"**

"**Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase?"**

"**Ok, ok."**

**A/N Obviously TwilightObsessed91 didn't call me CP-Believer. But there is no way I'm telling you guys my name so.**


End file.
